


and i know what i will do tomorrow

by Teddydora



Series: caledonia [5]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: For the first time in… years? Magnus looked at himself. It was true. He was significantly taller than he used to be. It would also explain why he was so unsure on his feet - his body unused to his new height and frame. His hair was longer, going past his shoulders instead of how it was before, just covering his ears and his lungs felt clearer and stronger than they’d ever been before.Magnus and Thalia wake up.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Magnus Chase, Magnus Chase & Thalia Grace
Series: caledonia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953517
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	and i know what i will do tomorrow

Everything was fuzzy as Magnus came back to himself. The sun was rising over the hill and-  _ the hill, the monsters, the battle. That pain oh gods the pain and the fear and the gravity. _

A blonde teenage girl offered him her hand. She bore an uncanny resemblance to Annabeth-  _ hurt, lying on the ground, trying to help Thalia but just feeling his life waver and fail before him.  _ “Magnus!” she sounded… overjoyed. But the kind of overjoyed that made people cry. This was backed up by the fact that he could now see her eyes were red and glassy, as if she’d tried to hide the tears and turn away. “Magnus, I know this must be confusing right now but do you remember me? I’m Annabeth, your cousin.”

“Yes,” his throat felt dry and almost earthy, “I remember you. What happened.”

“Let me take you to the Big House, I’ll let Chiron explain. But I’ll be here for you, okay? I won’t leave your side.” The words comforted Magnus and grounded him enough that he felt okay to look around himself, get his bearings or whatever Luke said. There was a crowd of people the same age as Annabeth all crowded around the dazed body of the girl he had literally died for. Thalia Grace. 

Annabeth helped Magnus to his feet and shooed off the blond boy in a medic jacket who was trying to get a look at him, “You can give him a check up later, Lee, what he needs now is  _ space _ .” 

Cowed, the boy, Lee apparently, raised an eyebrow and said, “Well I want to see him in the infirmary as soon as this meeting with Chiron is over. Being dead, then a tree and now human will leave some marks.” Magnus lurched, his head swaying,

“I’m sorry, I was what?!”

“ _ Lee _ !” Hissed Annabeth, “Don’t do that right to his face!” She turned to Magnus, “Chiron and I will explain everything, now come one, you were always the slow one.”

Eventually they managed to make it to the so-called “Big House” with Thalia and a boy Magnus didn’t recognise. That was fine, normal as it could be, Magnus reasoned to himself. What wasn’t normal was the centaur who was  _ also  _ following them. 

Annabeth took Magnus inside and sat him on the couch in some kind of study area. Thalia sat next to him, looking as shocked as he felt. The centaur stepped into a wheelchair box thing and eventually looked like he was a normal human guy. It was weird but considering that from magnus’ perspective that he had been dying less than an hour ago, it was bearable. 

“So,” began the guy, “My name is Chiron. I assume you both know about the Greek gods and such and that both of you are demigods.” They both nodded. “Normally, that’s the most difficult part of this conversation. However, both of you have been trees for the last five and a half years.”

“What do you mean  _ I was a tree for five years!? _ ” Magnus was simultaneously distressed and confused. A tree?

“In January, the year 2001, four campers arrived, attacked by monsters the entire time. They were you three and Luke Castellan. Unfortunately, both of you,” he nodded at Thalia and Magnus, “Were on the brink of death so Zeus turned both of you into trees to stop you from dying, instead suspending you between life and death. Earlier this summer, there was a quest for the Golden Fleece, because we thought it would heal Thalia’s tree from poisoning - Magnus, yours was unharmed but I’ll get to that in a minute. Anyway, it seems to have worked far better than expected, considering that both of you are, well, not trees anymore.” 

“Okay. Who poisoned me and where’s Luke?” Thalia had a strange look on her face, as if she knew something but didn’t want it to be confirmed. Chiron’s face was exhausted but resigned, he looked glad he wouldn’t have to broach either of those two  _ definitely unrelated _ subjects. 

“Luke betrayed the camp last year, when he tried to start a war between the gods and stole the master bolt, then attempted to kill Percy, over here,” the black haired boy looked up, his name mentioned. 

“He confessed to poisoning your tree when we met him on our quest. He said that he also tried to kill Magnus’ but apparently the poison didn’t take. We think that may be due to the tree’s healing properties but honestly I have no idea.” Percy was looking at Magnus with pity but also awe. Magnus returned his gaze to the floor.  _ A gash running up his side, never closing, blood always oozing, sap always oozing, it hurt. Fuck, it hurt _

“The biggest mystery of the thing is that while Thalia appears to have aged slightly, Magnus’ aging has never slowed.” For the first time in… years? Magnus looked at himself. It was true. He was significantly taller than he used to be. It would also explain why he was so unsure on his feet - his body unused to his new height and frame. His hair was longer, going past his shoulders instead of how it was before, just covering his ears and his lungs felt clearer and stronger than they’d ever been before.

“So, let me get this straight. I died or whatever on Half-Blood Hill, got turned into a  _ tree _ with  _ healing powers _ , then my old friend tries and fails to  _ kill me _ , I was cured by a shiny sheepskin and now I’m human again. That’s fucking nuts, what the hell.”  _ hands turning to branches, skin becoming bark, feet transforming into roots. _

“Language,” Chiron reprimanded sternly. “Although, that is an understandable reaction.” 

“Yeah, no shit,” muttered Thalia under her breath. Chiron might’ve told her off too if it weren’t for the grumpy arrival of an obvious alcoholic in the loudest hawai’ian shirt Magnus had ever seen in his life, clutching a diet coke as if it were a hangover cure. 

“Urgh,” he grunted, clearly displeased, “More of you? It’s too early for this.”

“Mr D,” began Chiron, “You might recall the arrival of these campers? Thalia Grace and Magnus Chase?”

“Well. I didn’t know dear old dad was able to undo that “blessing” without killing you both. Congratulations, Jefferson, you’re off the hook!”

“What?” 

Chiron glared at Mr D, “Nevermind that, Percy, it’s not important.”

“Right. Tasha whatever - Cabin One. Enjoy the statue.” He winked, clearly having an inside joke that absolutely nobody else understood, “Matthew - Cabin Eleven.” And with that, he left, muttering about paperwork and wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> So it's finally happened. I'm going to explore Magnus' feelings more in the next one but I hoped you enjoyed this, please leave kudos and a comment if you did - they're great inspiration as well as incentive for writing.
> 
> My tumblr is @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening if you want to check it out


End file.
